


Learning the Ropes

by ToyaPandora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Pining, Pranks, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyaPandora/pseuds/ToyaPandora
Summary: Set in a high school AU. Based off a book prompt: "and all on my own these days, while my father watches me stumble in my own stupidity because I have none of his experience."Not completely sure where I'm going with it.
Relationships: Cas/Dean - Relationship, Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. First day in a new school

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm also 'learning the ropes' please be nice - Toya

“So, this is it,” Castiel thinks to himself as he pulls into the car park of his new school, “this is where I’m going to be spending senior year, wishing I were back at Pinewood High.”

“I thought you said that we would make new friends and not to dwell on the past?”

Apparently, he had talked aloud. Great.

Anna stared up at him expectantly. Since their parents unfortunate accident last year Anna has been relying on Castiel a lot more. Right now, her sweet face full of innocence, she was looking for reassurance that moving schools was the right choice to make. Not that they had any real say in the matter. They had been taken in by a family friend, Missouri Moseley, who not only lives three hours away from their old school but works at their current: Forest Lake Academy.

“We are, you’re right. Looks like we’ll both need reminders, but we’ll get through it together, as with everything,” Castiel assured Anna, who immediately started to relax and climb out the car. Taking a deep breath, Castiel followed.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been the new kid before, but this time was different. Castiel was used to the big city life his parents led. This? This was a tiny town in Lawrence, Kansas with an appropriately tiny school. To make it seem bigger they had to conjoin it with Anna’s new elementary school. In towns this small everybody knows everybody, meaning Castiel is going to stand out like a sore thumb. An even bigger one than usual and if there was one thing Castiel hated the most it was being the centre of attention.

Ah well, no way to avoid it now as they were walking into reception and two teachers were already there waiting for them. One looking significantly happier than the other.

“Hi there!” A teacher with a bright woolly jumper and a smart pencil skirt stepped toward the younger sibling, “You must be Anna. I’m Miss McBride, the teaching assistant in your new classroom. Would you like to follow me?” Anna turned to her brother who hugged her and wished her a good day in class.

As Anna walked away, Castiel looked to the other teacher. If looks could kill Castiel figures he would be dead, but he can’t for the life of him figure out what he has done to already be in this teacher’s line of fire.

“I’m Mr. Hyde. I’m to show you to your homeroom and give you your timetable. This way,” Mr. Hyde says as he starts up a brisk pace. Struggling to keep up Castiel thinks he heard, “these are the lockers, yours is number 231, find it later” before stopping abruptly in front of what must be his new homeroom. Handing him his timetable Mr. Hyde walks off without another word. Cautiously, Castiel walks into room 108, locating the teachers desk.

“Ah, the new student, we don’t have assigned seating so just find a spare seat and sit down.” Graciously, Castiel finds the nearest available space, pleased he doesn’t have to awkwardly introduce himself at the front of the class. Perhaps his tutor will be a good one this year, not like Mr. Phillips who clipped his toenails at his desk, during lunch break.

Castiel spent the next five minutes looking over his new timetable which thankfully and surprisingly came with a map of the school. His next subject, English seemed to be just down the hall, which is where he headed when the bell rang. No one in his homeroom wanted to chat but that was fine as Castiel figured he wanted to focus on his academics first anyway. Or that was the plan until he sat down at his desk (still no seating arrangements, he wondered) and a very enthusiastic red head struck up a conversation with him about Harry Potter, like they had been friends for years.

By the end of first period, he had learned that the red head’s name was Charlie Bradbury, and she was looking forward to seeing him in the cafeteria for lunch. Normally Castiel would have declined the offer however there was an endearing kind of innocence to her that reminded Castiel of his sister.

His next lessons before lunch, passed by in a blur and he only nearly got lost once, trying to find History. Locating the Cafeteria was much easier and as he passed through the double doors, Castiel spotted Charlie waiting for him. “Hey Trenchcoat,” Charlie called out, since spotting his, this apparently is going to be his new nickname for him, “Let’s queue.”

Having paid and sat down, Castiel lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding and visibly relaxes. Charlie, having noticed asks him, “What’s up? First day stress getting to you?”

“Haha, nothing gets past you does it? I guess I was expecting something different to what I got”.

“Nope. And I’m soooo sorry we disappointed you,” Charlie replies sarcastically.

“No, No,” Cas quickly retorts, “It’s been much better, I was kind of dreading this actually, but Forest lake doesn’t seem too bad.”

Just then a large group of guys enter the Cafeteria whooping and hollering.

“Looks like you spoke too soon Trenchcoat,” Charlie jokes but Cas was too busy staring at the new crowd to notice. Specifically, at one of the boys, with dirty blond hair and gorgeous green eyes. Castiel hadn’t really considered his sexuality in full, never having found anyone attractive, nonetheless, this mysterious stranger seems to have answered his unasked question.

Tearing his eyes away long enough Castiel asks, “Who’s that?” whilst nodding in the direction of the boy who will surely be the end of Castiel at this rate.

“You haven’t been listening to me, have you?” Charlie chuckles as she shakes her head. “That’s Dean Winchester. He’s the quarter-back for the football team. With him is Gabriel, the class clown, who despite not playing any sports, seems to be surgically attached to Dean at the hip.”

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel whispers both loving and hating the tingle this name leaves on his lips.

The latter half of the day barely registers in Castiel’s brain as thoughts of Dean consume him. What lesson does Dean have now? What’s Deans favourite subject? His hobbies? Does he sing in the shower? If this is how he feels after seeing Dean once, when Dean doesn’t even know who he is, when they haven’t even shared a conversation... This is going to be a long year.

Thankfully, after school, Anna was waiting by the car and had much to tell Castiel about her first day of school, that thoughts of Dean subsided, if only for now. It was learned that Anna had really nice teachers, especially Miss McBride and had made plenty of friends. One of which was a really goofy boy called Sam. Anna being so young, Castiel didn’t worry about this nor was he surprised about her popularity, she always was the outgoing one. He did delight in surprising her about his new friend Charlie, however. That was until three seconds later when Anna teased him for having a girlfriend already. Castiel didn’t really mind, it was nice to see Anna smile and he would break it to her later that he was 97% sure Charlie was a lesbian.

When Missouri got home, they got to relay all this information to her over dinner, which was her coveted beef stew. “I’m proud of you,” Missouri smiled, directing her attention to Castiel, “for having made a friend already, I know how you’ve struggled with that before.” Castiel blushed a thanks, glad Anna had started talking again, this time about some clay art she was hoping to make tomorrow. He knew Missouri cared about him and was clearly worried but to hear it said aloud was not something he wanted acknowledged. It was certainly something his mother wouldn’t do. But, as he reminded himself, Missouri is not their mother, nor is she trying to be. This dynamic may take some time to figure out, but he does love Missouri and is thankful (not for the first time) that she is not a stranger.

Falling asleep that night Castiel’s mind kept wandering back to his old house, his old school and friends but also to fiery red heads, unassigned seating and green green eyes.


	2. First Meeting

Dean woke up to a loud noise and a long string of weak curses that could have only come from one person. “Sammy?” Dean called out, “You okay?” All he heard in response was a series of muffled grunts. Whilst not overly concerned it did intrigue Dean enough to get up and investigate. Opening the door to Sam’s bedroom he’s met with a scene which leaves him howling with laughter. It appears that the loud noise was Sam falling out of his bed and the curses which followed were because he had banged his elbow on his bed frame.

“Stop, laughing! It’s not funny Dean, it hurts,” Sam howls at his brother, who is now clutching his side from laughing too much.

“It…. It’s… *huffs* because you’re getting so freakishly tall, Sammy, I mean you’re almost as tall as me,” Dean manages whilst calming himself down.

“That’s not funny, you know I’m sensitive about my height,” Sam pouts, dragging himself off the floor.

“Oh, come on, you know I didn’t mean it,” Dean replies, draping one arm over Sam’s shoulders, guiding him towards the kitchen, “Come on, let’s have breakfast.”

The house was quiet as they ate their cereal, Sam at the table, Dean lent up against the sink. Mornings were always like that; his parents having left earlier for their respective jobs. Mary was a nurse and John a mechanic at his and Bobby’s shop. That made it Dean’s responsibility to make sure Sam ate, got dressed and arrived at school on time. Luckily, they only lived a short walk away from Forest Lake.

Dressed in his coveted leather jacket that he stole from his dad, slim fit jeans and a led zeppelin t-shirt, he figures they might as well start making the trek down to school. Stepping outside he instinctively pulled his jacket tighter against his skin. Second day of school and already he was feeling the chill of autumn, typical small-town weather. Looking over at Sam he noticed a shiver he tried to hide. Rolling his eyes, he asked if Sam wanted to quickly grab a jacket before they started walking. After a brief hesitation, Sam raced inside, leaving Dean chuckling.

The walk down was pleasant despite the chill. Sam was enthusiastically telling Dean about the clay art they were making today, and Dean was already deciding where they could proudly display it when he came home. Before either of them knew it, they were at the front gate, a small trickle of students around them all headed in the same direction: inside. Well alright, Dean figures, it’s not that cold but he accepts defeat – he wants to find his friends. Turning to say goodbye to Sam, Dean finds he’s already walked off in the direction of a small red-headed girl entering the elementary building. Huh, Dean thinks, she’s new. Oh right, Sam mentioned the new kids, one of who is in his year. Red-head, Dean chuckles, poor kid, they’re gonna eat him alive.

Sliding into his usual seat in homeroom, next to Gabriel, Dean calls out, “So, who’s the new kid?”

“My, my Winchester, my boy, you’re not usually so behind on the times. His names castile, been seen hanging around the nerd, Charlie,” Gabriel taunts.

Charlie… Oh, right, the overly excited red-head Dean thinks. Two gingers making friends? They’re just asking for trouble.

“We’re gonna give him the warm welcome, right?”

“Of course, do you doubt me Winchester? We’re gonna do it at my party this weekend.”

“Its that time of year again already?” Dean asks, already knowing the answer, Gabriel parents always leave this time of year.

“Yup, and its gonna be bigger and badder than ever.”

Dean can’t help but roll his eyes, he says that every year. His attention soon shifts as they begin discussing Mr. Russell who just walked in wearing what can only be described as a bright blond toupee.

\---

Morning over, Dean enters the cafeteria, his merry men in tow. Ordering the special, he saunters over to their usual spot, by the window so he can see into Sam’s classroom and know he’s okay. Currently Sam’s covered in Clay, typical Dean thinks.

“So, Deano,” Gabriel starts, “Any ideas for project ‘Welcome to Lawrence’?”

Great, he’s named it, Dean thinks, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He turns his mind to the new kid and realises something.

“Wait, he isn’t even invited yet, probably doesn’t even know it’s taking place. Someone should fix that, where is he? I’ll go, give me a chance to get a good look at what we’re dealing with.”

With a knowing look that makes Dean uncomfortable for reasons unknown, Gabriel points to the other end of the cafeteria. He notices a sea of red hair, perfect. Show time.

Dean saunters in that general direction, looking around nonchalantly, Gabriel in tow. Upon reaching Castiel, he leans his arms over the table, where he finally looks at the mysterious newcomer. The first thought that comes to mind is ‘not ginger’. This kid has hair as black as night and eyes the most beautiful shade of blue Dean has ever seen. Any and all witty commentary leaves his brain. Behind him, he could hear Gabriel snigger as he blurts out, “H… Hi, imdeanwinchesterareyouthenewkid?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel vaguely understood that Dean was speaking however he was too busy staring at him to register his words. He could feel a blush slowly work its way up his cheeks, one to rival what Dean’s wearing.

Wait.

Dean’s’ blushing? No way he’s just as nervous right? And certainly not for the same reasons? Interrupting his internal monologue, his brain had just caught up to what Dean was saying. Apparently, he was being invited to a party this weekend. Gabriel’s parents were on their annual trip and it was a tradition to invade his mansion when they go.

“So, what do you think?” Dean asks looking slightly worried. Oh, right. He never answered and has just been staring at him this whole time. He finally looks away and towards Charlie who is nodding so vigorously that for a second Castiel thinks it’s about to drop off. Despite only knowing her for a day he trusted Charlie to know whether or not he would enjoy the party.

“I would love to, thanks,” Castiel manages, besides its not as if he could refuse an offer Dean made anyway. This boy will be the death of him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Holy shit.

Not only did Castiel have ocean eyes, and gorgeous black dishevelled hair, but a voice so deep that Dean knows he’ll be remembering it ~later~. Feeling deliriously giddy, he makes his way back to his table, Gabriel chuckling at the scene that just unfolded. He knew. Fucker.

He turned to confront Gabriel about this but judging by the glint in his eyes, Gabriel was starting plans for the ‘Welcome to Lawrence’ prank with the rest of the team and Dean couldn’t for the life of him figure out why it suddenly bothered him so much.

~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel spends the rest of the day imagining Gabriel’s party. He wonders what his mansion looks like, since learning that Gabriel’s family is the richest in town and owns most of the land. He wonders if it’s the large, gated house they passed when they first moved in. That house looked old and Victorian. It looked haunted.

Castiel shivered; he hates ghost stories. Besides it’s a party, full of people, dancing and plenty of alcohol. He has nothing to worry about and if there is, Dean can protect him. Wait. Where did that come from? He doesn’t _know_ Dean, he reminds himself. And what can he do against a ghost anyway? His minds a conjures up an image of Dean striking a weapon through an apparition which swiftly disappears. Where did _that_ come from? Before he can think of an answer he’s pulled to the present.

“Castiel, what do you say?” Mr. Russell asks, looking expectantly.

Crap.

Castiel politely shakes his head, so the teacher with a disappointed look, moves on. Great. At this rate he’s going to fall behind in his classes. That’s never happened before; Dean is truly gonna be the end of Castiel if he’s not careful.

Walking through his front door, Castiel is greeted by the sweet aroma, chicken soup. Missouri. Right, Castiel remembers vaguely learning that since she’s the school councillor she has random half days, today apparently was one of them.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She always could see right through him.

“I’ve been invited to a party this weekend. Can I go? Charlie will be there, so I won’t be alone.”

“A party you say?” Missouri ponders as she takes the fresh bread out of the oven, “Gabriel’s?”

“Ummm… Yes. How did you know?”

“It’s yearly, everyone knows.”

“Right. So, I can go?”

“Are you friends with Gabriel? Or Dean for that matter?”

“Um no, Dean invited me but that’s the only time we’ve ever spoken, and I don’t know Gabriel. Is there a problem? Do you know Dean?”

“In that case no, there’s no problem and I know Dean’s father, John, he’s an old friend. I used to babysit Dean when he was younger, sweet boy, though I hear he can be quite the trouble-maker now.”

Pondering this new information, Castiel hears the front door open and a disgruntled Anna walk through.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“You asked me not to this morning, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Anna huffs, hauling a large clay angel onto the table.

“You make this Anna? It’s beautiful,” Missouri coos, “We’ll stick it next to the fireplace, pride and centre for all to see.”

“It truly is impressive Anna; I can see why you were so excited today.” And he really could. Anna always was the artistic one, where Castiel was more academic. He hoped she would pursue it in the future but honestly, he would be proud no matter what she did, as long as it made her happy.

They ate with comfortable chit-chat about their tales from school and Castiel felt for the first time since moving, that this was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please comment!  
> Corrections and suggestions are very welcome - Toya


End file.
